Ultimate Exercise Training Camp
by sapphi-chan
Summary: Summer Camp can never be that fun when our favorite SD boys! Chap. 9 and more fun while dancing!!!!! pls R
1. The Word is Not Enough

** The Ultimate Exercise Training Camp   
By: Sapphi-chan   
Disclaimer:** The story is mine but not the characters   
** Rated:** G, Humorous   
  
  


Chap. 1- THE WORD IS NOT ENOUGH 

Ayako planned a training camp for the Shohoku members as well as with the other 3 teams namely: Ryonan, Shoyo, and Kainan. After 3 weeks of convincing everyone, they started to go to the resort where they will have their 'Ultimate Exercise Training Camp' as she called it. After a staggering 4 hours sitting on a bus, they finally arrive at a remote resort's entrance gate. Ayako has finished transacting with the guard and off they go inside the main building.   
  
The teams have different colors, each bearing the name of the school as well as its color for the games. Shohoku, Ryonan, Kainan, and Shoyo use the colors red, blue, yellow, and green respectively. The boys including Ayako are standing in front of the lobby where they are patiently waiting for the over-all instructor of their games.   
  
After 5 minutes, a girl with short-brown-pencil-cut hair, dark-brown eyes w/ a white off-shoulder shirt and black cotton jeans. She stops exactly in front of them and says, "Hi welcome to -cough- Club Send to Runes in short Club SenRu. I'm your Over-all instructor for this training camp, and my name is Sapphira Olivia Shenandoah Jasmine Rose Ann Camilla ....... " After 10 minutes, everyone has an exasperated look on their faces, and she still continues to talk, "Misaori Katamaru. You can call me Sapphi-chan for short ^-^." Everyone falls down with sweat drops. Sakuragi says, "Why didn't you just tell us your nickname in the first place?" "Cause it's not proper to say my nickname without proper introduction -Sakuragi face falls-." "Now for today we'll go first to the dining area were you are to eat your snacks then after 15 minutes, I'll give you your designated rooms per team before we start to the activities ok." Everyone says "Ok Sapphi-chan!" then they're off to the dining area. After 30 minutes, the 4 teams have assembles themselves in the conference room as what she told them. Half of the conference room is made out of glass. The view is extremely marvelous to look at especially during afternoon. The other half of the room is made out of wood with velvet so the sound won't get out of the room.   
  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Chi-Kitsune: Hello Sapphi!!! So they're here? Yes? YEY!!!!!!! Ok I better tell them... wait for Cache and me ok? Ja! -Cuts the connection and goes out to look for Cache-   
  
The AK ML members have decided to have a party on some remote resort. Eddie found one suited for the whole members to fit in and of course has a reasonable price. This resort's name is Banana Cove where lots of bananas are free to eat while looking at the scenery or just walking. This resort is just 15 meters away from Club SenRu unfortunately, the place was full of guests so the went to Banana Cove.   
  
Lyv found Chi-kitsune running towards Cache as if there's news of life and death. Well actually there is; the boys are in the Club SenRu. She grabs Chi-kitsune and talks to her.   
  
Lyv: What's the rush?   
  
Chi-kitsune: Sendoh and Rukawa along with the others are on the other resort right now.   
  
Lyv: O.O you don't mean...   
  
Chi-kitsune: They're at Club SenRu.   
  
Lyv: O.O WHAT?!!?!?!?! How come I haven't been informed that they are there? I'm the owner of the Club yet I'm not informed of this!   
  
Chi-kitsune: Ano... Sapphi-chan's there along with them. ^^;;   
  
Lyv: How come she didn't tell me about it? -crosses her arms- (Meanwhile Sapphi-chan sneezed and says, "Somebody's thinking of me")   
  
Chi-kitsune: She told me to tell you...unfortunately...   
  
Lyv: You forgot it.... didn't you...DIDN'T YOU!   
  
Chi-Kitsune: I was doing my thesis for Psychology you know the behavior, defense mechanisms....   
  
Lyv grabs her and isolates her in one corner rambling about Phobias, manias, defense mechanism etc.   
  
  
After 10 minutes...   
  
Chi-kitsune finally found Cache and told her the good news. Cache got up to the stage and picked up the microphone. She says, "I receive a message from Sapphi-chan, it is good news everyone listen up! Sendoh and Rukawa are here including some guys!"   
  
Everyone rushed to their bags and brought their cameras, video cams, and cell phones and runs to the Club SenRu resort, leaving Chi-kitsune and Cache there.   
  
Cache: We better get moving! Let's run to the shortcut that Sapphi told us! Ikusou!   
  
Chi-kitsune: Wait for me!   
  
Both runs fast and found Sapphi along with the guys in the conference room. Sapphi was busy telling the boys to stay calm and wait for their instructor for the first game.   
  
  
Author's notes: Hi there!!!!! Ok nothing funney here but you'll just have to wait for the next chapters...   
Ryota: We're doomed!!!!   
Sapphi-chan: HAHAHAHAHA   
AK ML members: oh no..... 


	2. Sit to be Fit

**The Ultimate Exercise Training Camp  
By: Sapphi-chan   
Disclaimer:** The story is mine but not the SD characters   
  


Chap. 2- Sit To Be Fit

Maki: Where's the instructor Sapphi-chan?   
  
Sapphi-chan: They'll be here in a matter of one minute.  
  
Fujima: You just told us that a while ago.  
  
Sapphi-chan: Now I'm saying it again. ^-^  
  
Ryota: You sure Ayako-chan that she's our instructor?   
  
Ayako: *whacks his head* Yes and please be quiet...  
  
Sakuragi: So what's the game Sapphi-chan?  
  
The whole members of AK ML are hiding in the bushes near the conference room when Kataren and Crystal were being dragged along by Cache and Chi-kitsune to the room. The door opens and the four went straight to Sapphi who in turn introduces them to the guys.   
  
Sapphi-chan: Kataren here will be your instructor for the first game, followed by Crystal for the 2nd game, Chi-kitsune for the 3rd game, Cache for the 4th game, and lastly me for the 5th game.   
  
Kataren: ...WHAT?!?!?!   
  
Cache: Come on you can do it! *whispers to Kataren* do it for us AK ML! look at them on the window!  
  
Kataren: *looks at the window* Oh my look at them... *sees the AK ML members waving at her and taking pictures at our favorite couple*   
  
Sapphi-chan: Wait guys I'll explain to your instructors the mechanics.... *grabbing them outside the room*  
  
  
After 5 minutes....  
  
Everyone was sitting on the chairs and were talking when the 5 girls enters the room.   
  
Kataren: Ok let's start the games!!!!! Our first game will be....  
  
Hikoichi: I'm scared...  
  
Sendoh: Why?  
  
Maki: I have the feeling that these games we are about to play in a short while has little twists.  
  
Hikoichi: and those chairs...why do they have to be in that arrangement. *Everyone sweat drops*  
  
Kateren: For the first game its Trip to Jerusalem! *Everyone with sweat drops* the mechanics is very simple. There are 10 people who will sit on the chairs while 11 will have to dance while moving in circles in from of the guys seated. When the music stops everyone must sit down to the 10 guys. There would be one person left w/o a seat, he will be out of the game! So now we will draw lots!!!!   
  
Eddie: Eddie check! *takes pictures*  
  
AKML members: ssshhhhh quiet Eddie!  
  
Eddie: gomen ne.  
  
Kataren: So here are the guys who will sit down! Sendoh, Maki, Hanagata, Mitsui, Sakuragi, Koshino, Uozomi, Hasegawa, Ikegami, Jin. So there everyone please sit down. Now the music will be Asereje! Everyone let's start the game!!!!!  
  
All the AK ML members are geared up w/ cameras and video cams to record this once in a lifetime event. _/Yeah it is a once in a lifetime folks cause they won't be dancing that song after this game./_  
  
After 10 minutes...  
  
Kataren: Rukawa dance! Asereje ja meje mejere.... *dances along with the other 5 girls and the rest of the world*  
  
Rukawa: Give me a reason to do it and I swear I won't complain *eyes bouncing Sendoh suspiciously*  
  
Sapphi-chan: It's a part of the game! We have a price for the greatest dancer. ^_____^;;;  
  
Rukawa: ... You think I want the damn prize? _/As if I went here to this supposed, "training" to make a fool out of myself.../  
_  
Sendoh: Please just do it so that we can get over with this game. _/I want to see you dance Rukawa/  
_  
Rukawa: *YOU* do it then. *Looking so immaculately cute, like a pouting baby* If you want to get over this so easily, I told you, you do it then _ /while I make myself scarce and do some actual training/_  
  
The music stops and Sendoh grabs Rukawa to sit on him.  
  
Rukawa: !!!  
  
Rukawa: What the-?? *Suppresses a blush as Sendoh presses his body to Rukawa's back* WHAT IS THIS GAME??? FIRST I HAVE TO DANCE; NOW I'M SEATED ON SENDOH???  
  
Maki: Wow I didn't know that he could talk like Sakuragi... *pointing to Sakuragi*  
  
Rukawa: _/I've been defiled & clamps mouth over mouth/_  
  
Sendoh: Wow, he manages to string two coherent sentences together...shouting at that! *Loves the way Rukawa's body is pressed to him*  
  
Akagi falls to the floor because Uozomi shoved him off.  
  
Kataren: Awww sorry Akagi better luck next time. So Uozomi can you be removed from the game?   
  
Uozomi: Uh...sure... _/Need to go to the bathroom and at least I can escape dancing with that song/_  
  
After 15 minutes... Rukawa and Fujima are left to play the game thanks to Sendoh who keeps on grabbing Rukawa so he won't lose the game.   
  
Rukawa: _/Why do I have to be left here for the last round???/_ *he starts to do some minimal steps of Asereje*  
  
Fujima: Never knew you could dance.  
  
Sendoh: *looks at his kitsune dance*  
  
The music cease to halt, Sendoh makes a valiant leap (with the misfortune of the chair stubbornly welded to his butt due to presence of gum) and makes a grab for Rukawa's hips. Then Kataren pronounced them as winners of the game since Sendoh has the chair and Rukawa below him. *Yaoi couples cheer... the others jeer* AK ML is taking pictures!!!!! And videos the scene! Some are drooling *completely neglecting the proper decorum* and some pulls the bucket out from hyper-bucketspace for the drools!   
  
Eddie: Eddie Check!!! *takes a picture of the couple*  
  
Hikaru: Hikaru Check!!! *takes a video cam and records the scene*

  
  
  
Author's notes: This is getting better and better every game...and lots of pairings and comedy on the next chapters! 


	3. Better to Travel More

**The Ultimate Exercise Training Camp  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Disclaimer:** SD characters are not mine 

  
  


Chap. 3- Better To Travel More

  
  


So after the first game they all follow Sapphi-chan and the rest of their instructors for the next game...the Electric Fence.   
  
Sapphi-chan: Little did our guys here knows the game so we better put a warning here... Rated PG. Some combat scenes and special effects are not suited for children. Parental Guidance is advice. Kids don't try this at home.   
  
Cache: What was that Rated PG for?  
  
Sapphi-chan: It's needed for those people who wish to do the stunts and is more liable to accidents.   
  
Chi-kitsune: O.o ano...is it really needed???  
  
Sapphi-chan: Hai hai...we did it in our school. So I'm telling our faithful viewers before we start the show...  
  
Chi-kitsune: Oh yeah those activities in our school!  
  
Kataren: Oh my I thought they just made this up.  
  
Sapphi-chan and Chi-kitsune: Nope. We're serious about the Rated PG, and it is really needed.  
  
Everyone: aaahhhh...  
  
Sapphi-chan: Let's get on with the show!!!!  
  
***  
  
They were walking for like eternity when Sapphi-chan called the mini bus at the lobby to pick them up. Chi-kitsune was seen holding with her Subaru and Seishiro plushies, while Kataren holds her SenRu plushies. Cache on the other hand is busy making her lines putting it in her small organizer for the game assigned to her. Crystal is seen with Lyv talking about the Club and why wasn't it informed etc. So the bus is there after she called 2 minutes ago.   
  
They used a bus to go to the other side of the resort. The other side was more beautiful and enchanting. The second game is about to start near the cliff where the 3 games are to be held...or so as the instructor speak.   
  
Meanwhile....  
  
The AK ML members are already there waiting for them. They have more gadgets that surround the next game site; they use spotlights, tripods, boomers, video cams, recorders, cameras, and lots more thanks to a newly invented parallel dimension of Eddie (remember the Akikenia).   
  
Eddie: Think this ok?   
  
Hikaru: Yep. *looks at the overly-adorned setting* Wonder when they will come here.  
  
Hana M.: Sapphi-chan called me telling me to assist them if something happens.  
  
Hikaru and Eddie: Like what?  
  
Hana M.: umm... Like they got an injury or something.  
  
AKML members: We'll help if Sensen or Ruru got injured!  
  
Jo-sen: Everyone back to your places!  
  
Anduril: Uhh...did Lyv told us to bring those snacks?   
  
Jo-sen: Don't know...   
  
Anduril: Oh well I packed them a lot of foods just in case they're hungry... *points out to the picnic table with lots of delicious foods*   
  
Eddie: FOOD!!!! ^_______^   
  
Hikaru: *swaps Eddie with a paper fan* Urusai! Baka zaru!   
  
Eddie: Itte Hikaru ittara....   
  
Jo-sen: She's becoming more and more like Goku...   
  
  
Back to us...   
  
Fujima: I didn't know that this place is really big.   
  
Sakuragi: How exactly big is this place? *sticking his face on the glass*   
  
Sapphi-chan: Around 10 hectares or more I think.   
  
Maki: The owner must be so rich.   
  
Cache: The owner owns the AK ML site too. ^^  
  
Kataren: Yeah richer than you Maki-san.   
  
So they stop at the next venue and of course our most trusted instructors for this day are eyeing each of the AK ML hiding in the bushes, while our boys are still flummox with all the cameras, video cams, recorders, boomers, and even 5 director seats along with a 4 poles with plastic packaging straws. Chi-kitsune guided our fellow guys inside the square 'cell'.   
  
The 5 instructors are seated comfortably in the director's chair...  
  
Crystal: It's me who's going to be the instructor for this right Sapphi-chan?  
  
Sapphi-chan: hai hai  
  
Crystal: *brings out a megaphone and speaks* Ok this is the second ultimate training exercise for this day. The rules are simple. Everyone must get out of that cell using the small square openings. The goal is no one is to touch the so-called wires because it's electric. This is teamwork, and even if you are done with it you must help with the other people to get across. Once everyone is finish, you are to fix the big puzzle. That's all...now everyone get ready...get set... go! 


	4. Electric Goes Terrific

**The Ultimate Exercise Training Camp  
by Sapphi-chan  
Disclaimer: SD is not mine.   
Rated: Humorous, G **  
  


Chap. 4- Electric Goes Terrific

  
  


After Crystal gave out the instructions the boys are dumbfound on how to get across... Hikoichi was the first one to get across thanks to Sakuragi who help him out. Then one by one was being lifted and carried to get out of the 'cell'.   
  
Maki: Nobunaga please just do as I tell you.  
  
Nobunaga: I won't do it!   
  
Maki: Come on I'll not drop you, besides if you fall I'll catch you -winks-  
  
Nobunaga: *blushes* Fine but if you didn't catch me no more dates get it.  
  
Maki: Promise.  
  
Everyone (including those from AK ML): So the rumors are true!!! And they are dating each other!   
  
And so Nobunaga was being carried and when he was already near of getting out of the fence, Fujima and Hikoichi accidentally drops him.   
  
Chi-kitsune: *laughs hard* If it's a real electric fence he will look like a fried monkey!  
  
Sakuragi: Oi wild monkey turns black monkey  
  
Nobunaga: What did you say red monkey! *sparks showing between the two*  
  
Crystal: That's enough boys you have a lot more people to rescue!  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Rukawa is sitting on the grass waiting to finish this game.  
  
Sendoh: Rukawa come on we're the only ones left.  
  
Rukawa: You go. I'll stay.  
  
Sendoh: No... You go then I'll be the last one. *accidentally holds Rukawa's right arm then blushes*  
  
Rukawa: *blushes* ....  
  
Sendoh: I'll help you get out. *gives his 'You-know-you-could-trust-me' smile*  
  
Rukawa: ... I don't want to do this...  
  
Sendoh: No you can do this! Look I'll carry you and all you do is just lie down and let us do the rest.   
  
Rukawa: *blushes more* _ /Him...Sendoh...will carry me! First the chair, then the floor, now he's going to carrying me!/_   
  
Sendoh was figuring out what he will do when Rukawa is in his arm, trusting him, looking at him with those deep blue eyes. He blushes more when Rukawa gets near him. Inch by inch, Rukawa steps forward to the spiky haired boy till they're barely few inches away from each other.  
  
Rukawa: I'm ready  
  
Sendoh: You sure?  
  
Rukawa: Look just do it, before I change my mind.  
  
Sendoh: Hai!  
  
Sendoh lifts him up and carries him gently in a 'lovers carry' position. Rukawa tries not to blush and caught Sendoh looking at him with such warmth in those eyes. Both blushed in a deep shade of red. Sendoh on the other hand, revels at the feeling of Rukawa's body pressed so close to him, his scent and his weight are being registered in his mind. Now there are new images to play with and dream every night. Sendoh takes few steps near the opening; both are silent when Sendoh accidentally looks in those lips. Sendoh was rambling in his mind 'What's going to be the taste of those lips? Maybe sweet...but I must concentrate on this game before I day dream again.'  
  
After a minute, Rukawa was already out of the 'Electric Fence' and Sendoh was left with a problem...how to get out. So he was planning 3 ways to get out. First, crawl below the fence. Second, ask the instructor that he needs an extra man to get him out. Lastly, he'll try to run and throw himself out.   
  
Crystal: Sendoh don't ever think of crawling under the fence that's against the rules.  
  
Sendoh: _/So I can't use the first plan. I'll go with the next one./_  
  
Sapphi-chan: Don't count for an extra man to get you out!  
  
Kataren: The only way to get out is to jump.  
  
Sendoh: *sweat drops* _/Ok forget the second plan... but how did they know what I'm thinking?/_  
  
Chi-kitsune: We did this already in our school.  
  
Sapphi-chan: Besides its not only you who have plans like that for this game.   
  
Sendoh: Fine I can do this!   
  
Sendoh moves far from the opening, then runs and throws himself to the people who are going to catch him. The guys catch him easily and all are moving to fix the big puzzle.   
  
  
** Author's Notes: **   
  
Here I am with another chapter of our so called ultimate exercise! I'd like to thank the school for the games... Also, don't you guys just love it when Sen carried Ru???   
  



	5. Puzzle Nuzzle

**The Ultimate Exercise Training Camp  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Raiting:** The usual....   
  


Chap.5- Puzzle Nuzzle

  
  
The giant puzzle is near the edge of the cliff. There they will form the puzzle on the board located on the right side not far away from the puzzle. The puzzle is *ahem* a big picture of Sendoh and Rukawa hugging each other.   
  
While the basketball players are standing in front of the puzzle pieces, Fujima planned it along with the guys. After a brief rundown, Fujima was giving out the tasks.  
  
Fujima: Sendoh, look for the pieces of Rukawa's face, Rukawa you look for Sendoh's face. Sakuragi look for the edges, Hikoichi you do the same. Hanagata, look for the upper parts, while Maki go look for the bottom parts of the puzzle, while the rest help look for the other pieces of the puzzle.   
  
Everyone was so busy looking for the pieces of the puzzle assigned to them. The whole AK ML was already out of the bushes and was seated near the instructors. They are busy taking pictures of their favorite basket players.   
  
Chi-kitsune: Are they playing basket ball or what?   
  
Sapphi-chan: Fujima-san wants everything organize...even if it's only a puzzle. *with sweat drops*   
  
Eddie: Sapphi-chan!!!   
  
Sapphi-chan: Hai? O.o Nani? Eddie: The puzzle...   
  
Cache: What about the puzzle?   
  
Hikaru: It's mixed up.   
  
Sapphi-chan: What...do...you...mean...by...mixed...up???   
  
Eddie: They can't finish putting all the pieces together 'cause some of the pieces of the real puzzle are with us. Sapphi-chan: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *faints*   
  
Chi-kitsune: Throw the other pieces of the puzzles along with the other pieces. Make sure you go unnoticed.   
  
Eddie and Hikaru: HAI!!!   
  
Cache: Sapphi you all right? Hello we need you to finish this! _/In this case the fic./_   
  
While Eddie and Hikaru are busy throwing the other pieces of the puzzles on different areas near the guys, they put an invincible cloak to make sure they put the pieces unnoticed. Unfortunately, Hikaru bumped Sendoh who later bumped Rukawa, and they fall on the ground. All of the people from AK ML started to take pictures and video. Sendoh was on top of a blushing Rukawa, the puzzle pieces are scattered all over them. Hikaru and Eddie return back near the instructors and remove the invincible cloak. Sakuragi and Hikoichi stop on their tracks as they found more pieces. Maki and some of the players stop to look at Sendoh and Rukawa's position.  
  
Crystal: Sure they can give me a very nice idea for a next fic.  
  
Sapphi-chan: I can't tolerate this... they need to finish the puzzle! But if they can't stand being alone why not! Let's give them some quality time. ^^;;;  
  
Kataren: I knew she couldn't tolerate those two.  
  
Fujima: *looks at his watch...and it's already 9 am* Hurry up we have more activities to do! Do all you want after this!  
  
Everyone was busy finishing the puzzle assigned to them. After they have finish putting the last piece of the puzzles, they all take a look at the picture they formed. One of the puzzles was Maki and Nobunaga together under the rain with umbrella. The other picture was Fujima and Hanagata sitting close to each other and Hanagata's left arm was encircled on Fujima's waist. The pictures gave the 4 guys blushes along with some cheers from them. The two are nothing compared with the last puzzle; the last was Sendoh and Rukawa embracing each other tightly with closed eyes.   
  
The two can't simply utter a word for they are just staring at their picture, and it's not an ordinary picture...they are together and hugging! Rukawa already fainted, and Sendoh blushes to 10 different shades of red till a very deep red is seen on his face. Sendoh was just looking at the fainted Rukawa in his arms. *He got Rukawa before it lands on the floor*  
  
Cache: Where did you get that picture?  
  
Sapphi-chan: I have my resources...   
  
Chi-kitsune: Kirei  
  
AKML: *drools*  
  
Instructors: Eeeewwwww....  
  
Sendoh: Rukawa-kun please wake up *talking while carrying his precious bundle in his arms* _/I still can't believe you are this light/_  
  
Rukawa: *opens his eyes and blushes again when he realizes that he was being carried by Sendoh and was nursed by a girl name Hana M.*   
  
Hana M.: Good thing Sendoh-san that you caught him before he falls in that big rock. He could have a deep cut or big bump.   
  
Sendoh: Hai...It's a good thing. Oh you're awake! Did you see that puzzle that has our picture? It's nice right?  
  
Rukawa: ... _/I can't take this!!!!/_  
  
Sendoh: _/Why can't I say something to him... ok so I have been fantasizing this angel for how many days? Correction it's already a year, but I can't tell him about this feelings of mine./_ *hums the song 'I do it for you'* [See Author's Notes]  
  
Crystal: *AHEM* Please don't do it in the broad daylight.   
  
Sendoh: Hai, hai.  
  
Sapphi-chan: Well done my boys!!! You have 3 more activities to go!  
  
Chi-kitsune: Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
Cache: What's that for?  
  
Chi-kitsune and Sapphi-chan: You'll see...we'll see...  
  
  
** Author's Notes:**   
For those people who don't know the song, it's sung by Brian Adams for the movie Brave heart. The part he was humming was the:   
  
'Look into my eyes you will see, loving you was meant to be  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice.' 


	6. Download

**The Ultimate Exercise Training Camp  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Raiting:** The usual....   
  


Chap.6- Download 

  
  
Sapphi-chan: Saphhi-chan's here!!!!!  
  
Chi-kitsune: I wonder why you are so hyper Sapphi-chan.  
  
Sapphi-chan: It's because... of the next game.   
  
Cache: O.O what about the next game?  
  
Sapphi-chan: You'll see...we'll see.  
  
***  
  
After the puzzle and the electric fence the boys are faced with another tough challenge. They are about to go down the cliff 56 feet below the sea level. They are about to go down not one by one but by two. That's right folks two. They are to go down with only one rope and lots of cords to secure them and of course not kill yours truly Chi-kitsune. We are to advise the folks, especially the children to not do this at home.   
  
So after our guys have a break from the activities, they are to go to the edge of the cliff. The main theme of the last three games is Island to Island. Little did our fellow boys know that the last three games are not that easy. Of course we are to make this a little hard. That's why it's called the Ultimate exercise training camp. ^_____^  
  
Chi-kitsune: Our next game is Rappelling!!!!! *with a drum roll* *with sweat drop* Shut up!!!!  
  
Sapphi-chan: O.O who send the band here?  
  
Crystal: I did!  
  
Everyone: *sweat drops*  
  
Ryota: Wait! How come there are 10 straps and ropes??? We are 20! Can't you guys count?  
  
Sakuragi: Maybe half of the people will just jump off the cliff and half will do the rappelling.   
  
Everyone races to the straps and not wanting to be one of those people to be called a fool to jump a very long way down the cliff.   
  
Chi-kitsune: STOP!!!! That's not the way it goes! Everybody stay still! *Everyone stops what they are doing* Since our friend Diggler, cannot produce 20 straps and ropes *20 pairs of eyes narrows suspiciously at the cowering Diggler* you'll be going down this cliff in pairs. Two of you will be utilizing one rope and strap *Chi-kitsune grows horns*  
  
Cache: Oh no she's turning to be the girl from Bedazzled, you know the Devil.  
  
Sapphi-chan: We can cut it with this *hold her trusty chain saw*  
  
Eddie: O.O   
  
Hana M.: Parental Advised is absolutely advised right now.  
  
Everybody looked for their partners while there's a missing person...   
  
Sakuragi: I choose you Ryota!  
  
Ryota: Why?   
  
Sakuragi: We could go down fast, besides you're lighter and I couldn't get Glass-man.  
  
Ryota: OK! We better look for a rope and strap.  
  
Chi-kitsune: Well at least we have two done with the partner thing.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sendoh was looking for his 'partner' for this game. He knew were his kitsune could be hiding. At last, he found Rukawa hiding under the bushes. Rukawa was sitting under the cherry tree when Sendoh found him. Sendoh seated near him and just puts his hear on Rukawa's left shoulder.   
  
Sendoh: Ne, Rukawa-kun we should better be going, the others might be waiting for us down the cliff.   
  
Rukawa: I don't want to go.  
  
Sendoh: You manage to do the weird activities being thrown to us for at least 3 hours. Don't worry this is only for a day.   
  
Rukawa: I don't want to go down... I'm scared.  
  
Sendoh: Oh you are scared of heights. Don't worry I'll protect you.   
  
Rukawa: Why are you being so nice?  
  
Sendoh: *flashes his very rare cute smile* Cause I'm really am like this. Come on I'll not let you fall anyways.   
  
Rukawa: Do I have a choice?  
  
Sendoh: Nope.   
  
** Author's Notes:**  
  
Everyone calm down! Don't drool here or else we're going to have a Drool Flood!!!! EEEWWWW!!!!!!!!! Guys wait for the next chapters! ^^ R&R pls! 


	7. On the Edge, Going Down

** The Ultimate Exercise Training Camp  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Disclaimer:** The story is mine but not the characters  
**Rated:** G, Humorous  
  
  


Chap 7. ON THE EDGE, GOING DOWN 

  
  
On the part of the instructors... Sapphi was wearing her sports type ray ban and is under the shade of a picnic umbrella.   
  
Sapphi-chan: This is life!   
  
Chi-kitsune: This is not life! Kae-chan is gone! Sensen is gone! I'm gonna be gone too!   
  
Sapphi-chan: Don't be! What will happen to this game?   
  


*Everyone please have a 5 minute silence and think about it*   
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  


Cache: I can't have my part as an instructor!   
  
Lyv: The whole thing will be ruined   
  
Kataren: I could go back to my kitty house and sharpen my fangs ^_______________^   
  
Hana M.: I do hope everyone doesn't get injured.   
  
Sapphi-chan: We couldn't cancel this cause half of our AK ML members are already on the ferryboats.   
  
While our instructors are currently trying to solve the problem, the two boys emerge and were beginning to go to the edge and Sendoh was strapping both of them. The instructors looks at the two boys quietly, then a couple of shouts are heard from the cliff and everyone jumps because of it.   
  
Everyone was looking at the edge seeing who shouted a few seconds ago. They found out that it was Uozumi and Akagi who was paired up and was the one who created the scream.   
  
While....   
  
Uozumi and Akagi were thankful enough that the rope didn't break. The rope slid and thanks the gods that they have been merciful to them both.   
  
Archangel-chan was seen flying in the air reporting if they all landed neatly. The wings were artificially designed to carry her, thanks to the parallel dimension of Eddie.   
  
Hana: I do hope they're safe.   
  
Crystal: Yep they're fine...they wouldn't be called Boss-Ape and Gori for nothing! -Everyone on top of the cliff has sweat drops and face falls-   
  
Crystal: Hey it's a fact!   
  
Sapphi-chan: I better not stay near you.   
  
Kataren: Me I'm out of here.   
  
Chi-kitsune: Hey where is Sendoh? and Rukawa?   
  
Archangel: I see them going down...TOGETHER!   
  
Hikaru: Eddie lets picture them...wait it's getting hot in here...   
  
Eddie: Well I don't know with you but sure is hot.   
  
Sapphi-chan: You both are near the fire.   
  
Hikaru and Eddie: YIKES!!!   
  
Meanwhile... Our favorite couple is going down, and down and down; ok I'll cut it short since its 56 feet. The two keep a long period of silence. Let's not hope that our Sensen didn't loose is sanity as he keeps himself silent and with a kitsune in front of him. The two are almost a few feet near the ground while Uozumi and Akagi are still half way through. Yep that's right half way through. They decided to do the old fashion way of going down. So after waiting for them to go down, the rest are at the edge of the cliff and is patiently waiting for our instructors.   
  
The instructors, goes down using a helicopter, care off by our AK ML owner Lyv. When everybody are settled, Sendoh has still haven't remove the straps. Rukawa on the other hand, is still having an after shock because of the height and the presence of a particular spiked hair, Sendoh.   
  
Chi-kitsune: Oh well that's the end of the 3rd activity you still have 2 more for the Island to Island!!!   
  
Sapphi-chan: This is getting better and better!!!   
  
Crystal: This is going to be fun!!!   
  
Cache: I'm about to ride a Jet Ski for the first time and with a live coverage as an instructor!   
  
Kataren: When will this end?   
  
Eddie: Not until the films I brought for this day are full of pics.   
  
Hikaru: And my video tapes are full... This show must go on!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes:   
  
Sendoh: Where did you put my gel Sapphi-chan???   
  
Sapphi-chan: YOUR gel...but it's MY gel!   
  
Sendoh: Oops gomen...   
  
Ayako: -phew- I'm going to talk again! Yes!   
  
Kataren: I hope we're still in one piece after this fic.   
  
Chi-kitsune: Remember no animals were harmed in filming this show... I mean in making this fic.   
  
Uozumi and Akagi: What did you say???   
  
Instructors: -runs- RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Kitsune Log Jam

** Disclaimer:**I don't own them... but I have some SD stuff ^___^  
Author's notes: In making this fic I would like to thank those ppl. who are a part of this fic... This is for all SD fans out there....   


Chap. 8- KITSUNE LOG JAM

  


After the boys went down the cliff and the instructors are asking our fellow (all ml members of slam dunk) SD ML members to board the 7 ferryboats, the boys are given 30 minutes rest plus food and drinks care off by Anduril. Hanagata and Fujima stroll near the crystal clear, shallow waters. Sakuragi, Ryota, Ayako, and Hikoichi placed their feet in the cold water. Everyone is having a time of his or her life in this remote area of the resort. Unfortunately, not all of them are happy with the 30-minute break.   
  
Sendoh and Rukawa are stuck in the strap…[Hint, hint one of our fellow member have decided to put a very sticky glue on the strap.] Sendoh tried every possible way to get out, like do a 360-degree turn or pushes the straps harder. Sendoh just flashes his patented smile to a very much-annoyed Rukawa.   
  
Hana: Oh no! They need to be out of that strap!   
  
Sapphi-chan: Don't panic, um… is water a good remover for sticky substance?   
  
Chi-kitsune: Let's use your chain saw Sapphi-chan -the two boys move a little far from the instructors, and the instructors were given a head shake and a couple of No's-   
  
Kataren: I'll bite the strap!   
  
Lyv: Don't! Remember you did go to your doctor a couple of days ago.   
  
Kataren: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!   
  
Cache: I know! 

  
A couple of minutes…   
  
The instructors however, learned the very secret behind the strap, helps the boys how get it out. After struggling to get the straps out by using a miniature flame-thrower of Cache, the boys got their rest and the remaining break time they got, they went to different shades of blushes until our next instructor Cache called out.   
  
The instructors are talking to each other when our boys are to be executing another activity for Island to Island.   
  
Sapphi-chan: I pass the crown of Instructor of the game to Cache.   
  
Cache: Thank you, thank you!   
  
Chi-kitsune: This is going to be exciting! 

  
Sapphi-chan: -faces the boys- Since your game needs a big venue, in this case I asked Kim to be the assistant instructor for this game.   
  
Kim: Hello everybody! This is yours truly, simply Kim your assistant instructor.   
  
Mitsui: Simply Kim?   
  
Lyv: Congratulations Mitsui! You won our prize for this day!   
  
Mitsui: Me???   
  
Lyv: The person who talks the 215 is the winner for this day! You win this expensive one of a kind rare set of Dentures! [Take Note!!!! - Those dentures being awarded to Mitsui are the dentures of Adolf Hitler… Those times, the dentures are the iron types with heavy metal springs.]   
  
Mitsui: Demo I have mines already…   
  
Lyv: Just keep the prize ok ~_^   
  
Sapphi-chan: (I better not laugh or else Lyv will kill me!)   
  
Chi-kitsune: You can get your prize after we finish this game ok.   
  
Cache: Ok listen carefully to my instructions! This next game will determine your physical ability and navigating abilities. Your partners a while ago will be your partners for this event. The game requires you both to paddle your way with a log boat to the next island.   
  
Koshino: Ok let's get on with this!   
  
The boys found the boats and as the instructor Cache told them it's really a log and has two paddles. The instructors are in their color assigned Jet Ski along with mega-phone and life vest. The ML members are in the ferryboats along with one of the instructors Crystal, since Kim exchange with her. Sendoh and Rukawa are in the same log boat. Sendoh on the other hand is currently thinking about the person in front of him. Then a sudden revelation came to him…   
  
Rukawa = kitsune= river + maple leaf  
Sendoh = god of the tree + intelligence, brightness 

  
Sakuragi and Ryota were the first to arrive the island. Their teamwork has paid off, Sakuragi plus Ryota equals to ultra high speed rowing; while Maki and Nobunaga are currently tied with Fujima and Hanagata and next both are behind Sakuragi and Ryota.   
Everybody is currently doing their best to paddle the log boat, while some envy the ML members in ferryboats and some to the instructors who have Jet Skies. Cache on the other hand was keeping everyone in track on what's going on. Until, Sapphi-chan forgot to tell her something.   
  
Sapphi-chan: Uh…Cache you forgot something that will concern them…the players I mean.   
  
Cache: What about it?   
  
Kim: Is there a problem Sapphi-chan?   
  
Sapphi-chan: Uh yeah you see… -whispers it to them-   
  
Cache: WHAT!?!?!?!   
  
Kim: We should say this!   
  
When the three have finish their conversation, they heard a shout from Crystal and some ML members [note they still have their cameras and video cams rolling], when they realized what's the problem it was a particular pairs again that falls into mishap. The two members of Shoyo and of course our own captains of Ryonan and Shohoku. Both are sinking as they went on rowing their boats to the finish line. Kim manages to say the warning but it's too late. The shark is already near them and is about to eat them alive. Fortunately, the pairs have survived when they realize that the shark has no teeth. I reapeat no teeth… and I repeat it once more NO TEETH.   
  
Kogure: Mitsui-kun you can offer the new set of dentures to the shark if you want -then gives his warm, innocent smile-   
  
Mitsui: -is embarrassed cause of a tinge of crimson shade in his cheeks- Don't remind me about the dentures!   
  
Eddie: O.O lovers quarrel …Eddie check!   
  
Xiu: I dare not say anything about it. All I know is that you're not supposed to fight especially you are alone in a boat…if you know what I mean.   
  
Diggler: Hentai! Hentai!   
  
Some AK ML: Lemon! Lemon! [Sapphi: Can't do that look this is Rated G ok]   
  
Hikaru: Aaaawwww…   
  
Crystal: If I have a time I'll give you a lemon! The literal lemon I mean, you know the one you can drink.   
  
Hikaru, Diggler: -_-   
  
Crystal: ^_____^ 

  
Back to Akagi and Uozumi….   
  
Uozumi: You're heavy that's why we nearly were being eaten alive by that toothless shark!   
  
Akagi: Who says so; you're the one who's heavy!   
Sapphi-chan: -does the newscaster style- We momentarily disturb you viewers of this breaking news. The War of the Apes is now showing at your TV sets or monitors as you can see at my right side. This is live, straight from Club SenRu owned by Lyv. Here we can see two Apes, actually they are known to us as Boss Ape and Gori. They are fighting in the middle of the sea in a log boat, I repeat Log Boat, and I repeat once more Log Boat. Akikenia Live Broadcasting Station brings this breaking news to you by Sapphi-chan back to the story, Cache.   
  
Cache: Thank you Sapphi-chan, now I wonder when will they stop?   
  
Chi-kitsune: As soon as they're out of breath?   
  
Kataren: When they're dead.   
  
Kim: When they admit to themselves that this is a lover's quarrel.   
  
Everyone: -sweatdrops-   
  
Sakuragi and the rest in the island: That's the time when all of us are dead!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sapphi-chan: Ano…Kim let's discuss this for a moment   
  
Let us have again a minute of silence to reflect on what she said.   
  
Xiu: I absolutely disagree with Kim!   
  
Hana: That will happen when all of the writers of Slam Dunk have no ideas anymore.   
  
Writers: Sou sou 

  
While everyone are discussing about the controversial statement done by Kim, Sendoh and Rukawa are peacefully rowing their boats and having a quiet quality time with each other, or so as they thought. They didn't realized that while our instructors are currently having a brief conference, our AK ML members are 5 times more geared up with videos, live cams, satellite dish, sensors, 7610 Nokia cellphone, lights, plus pairs of eyes looking at them, and mouths that drools with a drool buckets. All of these are focused on them both oh some do focused it to some of the couples here and there and everywhere.   
  
Sendoh: When will they stop taking pictures of us?   
  
Rukawa: When we get back to our school?   
  
Sendoh: I mean here… can we just be like alone or something.   
  
Rukawa: I don't want to be alone with a guy like you.   
  
Sendoh: Why?   
  
Rukawa: Because you're a hentai.   
  
Sendoh: Ouch! You hurt my feelings… -acts like he's going to cry-   
  
Rukawa: Ok ok I take back what I said a while ago.   
  
Sendoh: Honto?   
  
Rukawa: Honto.   
  
Sendoh: aaawww you're such a sweet person didn't you know that?   
  
Rukwa: Is there a double meaning to it?   
  
Sendoh: NO! Absolutely not! [Well there is… you're really like a candy to me ^^] 

  
After a staggering 20 minutes of rowing…every one have landed to the island.   
  
Maki: The eagle has landed.   
  
Chi-kitsune: -laughs at the statement of Maki-   
  
Maki: What?   
  
Chi-kitsune: Nothing!   
  
While on the island… the rest of the guys are sitting there and some found a strange sign board that says, "Welcome to Monkey Island".   
  
Hanagata: Is this the end?   
  
Maki: I hope so…   
  
ML members [off all Slam Dunk]: I hope not! -does the cross-fingers- 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Author's notes:   
  
Ok to anyone who reads this fic and did count the dialogs and it's exactly 215, I guarantee you that I didn't count it. The dentures were actually one of my friend's idea to make it funny… the shark! Oh my you know if you got dentures as a winning prize, then there's a reason for it right? If you get why Chi-kitsune laughs at what Maki just said, in Psychology you are having a Defense Mechanism of Condensation if you are curious just email me and I could tell you all about it. 


	9. Oh We're Going To

Chap. 9- OH WE'RE GOING TO... 

  
  


Everybody was strolling on the island after they have been given lye, and fruit drinks by our fellow AK ML members. After they have stroll a little they were given a welcome dance done by some people who seriously were forced to do a Hukilau dance and including Xiu who does another Hawaian dance on her own. Sakuragi, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Kogure, and Fujima were dragged and later dances along with the dancers and music.   
  
The rest of the players were clapping for the dancers and some of their friends while another batch was call to do another round of Hukilau.   
  
While everyone was having some fun, our instructors again are having a general meeting. (If you can call it like that) They were wondering what's the last activity the boys are going to do, since the whole game is done and of course our ultimate instructor haven't really instructed them of any activity, they are left pondering at their thoughts. 

  
  


Sapphi-chan: I need to have a game that I can be an instructor!   
  
Crystal: But you are the Master Instructor you have been instructing them for the last 5 games!   
  
Chi-kitsune: Crystal it is 4 not 5, the puzzle is not included.   
  
Kataren: We can have a really nice sack game here since this place is more of a sand island not monkeys island.   
  
Sapphi-chan: There are monkeys in here Kataren and I happen to see them wearing grass skirts and doing the Hukilau. I wonder when the guys can see those monkeys doing a Hawaiian dance.   
  
Kim: XXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sakuragi: Did she just say achoo???? Or shoo???   
  
Rukawa: Do'aho. It's Xiu.   
  
Xiu: BAKA!!!!! Don't you ever insult my name! –holds her paper fan-   
  
Ayako: Wow you have a paper fan too.   
  
Xiu: Yeah, it comes in handy…   
  
Sakuragi: I just didn't know!!!   
  
Hikaru: Will you guys quit it!   
  
Sendoh: Rukawa-kun, let's go with the others they want to take a look at this island.   
  
Rukawa: Why don't you go on yourself?   
  
Sendoh: It wouldn't be fun if you're not there…   
  
Rukawa: fine… 

  
  
While half of the boys are busy touring themselves, they found a group of monkeys in the island. The monkeys were dancing Hula and Hukilau and some of the AK ML are there cheering for the dancing monkeys.   
  
Nobunaga: I didn't know there are monkeys in here.   
  
Maki: That's why they call this Monkey Island…   
  
Nobunaga: I thought they just call it like that, besides the island looks like a monkey in the giant map in the lobby.   
  
Maki: Whatever you say so…   
  
Fujima: Wow what did Maki do to change that guy so fast?   
  
Hanagata: Same what I did to you.   
  
Fujima: -blushes- oh… 

  
  


While everyone is busy accompanying their friends, uh partners, our instructors are still having a big problem.   
  
Xiu: We must make this A LOT more CHALLENGING   
  
Cache: As if the other games are not.   
  
Xiu: Well it is but what I mean is…   
  
Chi-kitsune: More interactive, challenging and needs physical strength.   
  
Xiu: Thanks Chi-kitsune.   
  
Sapphi-chan: I need another game. Everyone lend me your brains.   
  
Kataren: I wouldn't do that.   
  
Hikaru: Not my brain.   
  
Chi-kitsune: I'll ask Hannibal to slice my head then you can have my brain.   
  
Sapphi-chan: -sniff- Gee, guess you really told me… but I'm all better now! ^________^   
  
Crystal: I now I heard it somewhere…   
  
Sapphi-chan: I have an idea! Everyone listen up…   
  
After 5 minutes of discussing the plans for the next activity, everyone agrees with it and decides to ask some ML members to do what was needed for the last game.   
  



End file.
